Only Carlisle
by Desy-o
Summary: Carlisle vuelve a estar soltero y comienza a "vivir" y experimentar nuevamente el amor
1. Chapter 1: Química

Disclaimer:Escribo sin animo de lucro, personajes asociados a la saga Crepusculo, son propiedad Stephanie Meyer.

**Carlisle POV**

Iba manejando como era costumbre mi Mercedes Benz.

Todo rutinario, puesto que ya habían transcurrido más de tres meses del divorcio y las cosas seguían igual, me estaba acostumbrado a la rutina, nada nuevo en el hospital ni menos en mi hogar. Mis hijos ya se habían mudado, por lo que toda la casa estaba a mi disposición; un gran hogar… y no tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacer cambios en él o irme a otro, mi casa estaba cargada de buenos y malos recuerdos.

–Supongo que me encuentro atado a esta casa –me dije, mientras estacionaba el automóvil y sonreía. Hoy sería un día ajetreado, me habían trasladado de sección en mi trabajo, por lo que ejercería mi labor en una nueva área del hospital.

Tomé mi maletín, mi delantal blanco inmaculado, con mi nombre bordado en azul en el bolsillo delantero derecho y me dirigí a mi nueva planta.

Todo era nuevo para mí, ya estaba acostumbrado a la gente, me daba cuenta lo muy apegado que soy a las personas y a las cosas, deseaba cambiar aquella propensión. Tomé unas cuantas monedas y saqué un café, lo bebí sin azúcar, eso me ayuda a mantener mis pensamientos fríos, a pesar de su calidez en mi garganta.

–Nueva gente, nueva vida, ¡aquí voy! –me animé mientras abría las puertas del nuevo servicio, me sorprendía que siempre estuviera consciente de la gente que trabaja en el hospital, fue por eso mi extrañeza al no reconocer a una joven alta, curvas increíbles, dueña de un precioso cabello caoba recogido. Confieso que quedé atónito, pero hice que no la vi y seguí hasta la estación de enfermería donde debía firmar mi llegada.

–Buenos días Doctor –escuché de una distancia apropiada. No sabía quién lo decía, pero su voz se escuchaba tenue, baja y muy dulce.

–Buenos días –solo propine a decir. Supongo que es una respuesta mecánica, tanto tiempo escuchando la misma oración uno se condiciona.

Alcé mi vista para ver quién me había saludado, era la joven que había observado hacía poco, ahora le podía ver mejor. Sus ojos marrones grandes, boca pequeña, delicada; parecía una muñeca pepona. Permanecí un instante más observándole, como se desplazaba dentro de la estación, estaba segurísimo que nunca la había visto.

–Usted debe ser el Doctor Cullen, mucho gusto, soy nueva en el hospital –sonrió, ofreciéndome su mano. Yo atiné a tomarla y saludarla–, mi nombre es Amelia Harris.

Me dio mucho gusto saber que ella sería la persona con la que compartiría mi turno, se mostraba muy sagaz, y durante todo el día me ayudó demasiado, le agradecí enormemente, no se mostraba molesta y se mantenía estoica en situaciones de caos que tuvimos durante el día, que fueron dos de extremo labor y coordinación.

Mientras estaba sentado, apoyando mis brazos en mi escritorio, nuestro turno acabó. Ella llegó hacia mi oficina y se sentó en la silla que estaba al frente.

–Espero que sus turnos no sean siempre así, doctor –habló, regalándome otra de sus sonrisas– solo bromeo, me gustan los turnos donde se debe de trabajar y hacer demasiado, o si no me siento inútil –hizo una pausa en su confesión, al parecer, quería decirme algo–, usted siempre se va tarde a su casa… perdón que me entrometa, pero, ¿no se enoja su esposa?

Mi rostro cambió cuando dijo _esposa_, supongo que aun recuerdo esos momentos… mas volví a sonreír y le contesté:

–No creo que se enoje, ya que soy divorciado. No tengo que decirle a alguien lo que yo hago, y ya que estás con preocupaciones personales, tú tendrías que decirle a tu novio por qué te quedas más tiempo en el turno, se podría preocupar por ti.

–Al igual que usted, no debo darles explicaciones a nadie, no tengo novio, supongo que los asusto porque trabajo en el hospital y todo eso.

La vi muy nerviosa con esa pregunta, bajó su cabeza y se encogió, me pareció atractiva la manera en cómo lo hizo, nunca había visto eso antes, ni en todos mis años de servicio. Supongo que ella es diferente, sin mencionar su escote que no era demasiado pero daba para la imaginación y vaya que me sobra.

–Por favor no me trates de usted, me hace sentir viejo, te doy permiso para que me tutees –le sonreí. Me apoyé de mi escritorio y acorté nuestra distancia para moverle un mechón de su cabello, que ocultaba parte de su rostro. Enseguida se sonrojó haciendo que el labial carmesí que usaba, se viera casi del mismo color de su cara, no supe si se sintió avergonzada o pensaba lo mismo que pensaba yo.

Sentía una atracción por ella, y era raro, porque no sentía esto de hacía tiempo.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, me quedó mirando sorprendida, quizás había cometido un error, pero su reacción me dejó perplejo. Volvió a sonreírme y salió rápidamente de mi consulta.

Sí… lo más probable era que ella sentía lo mismo que yo.

Cerré mi consulta y decidí irme, tomé mis cosas y me dirigí al estacionamiento. Saqué el auto y mientras iba saliendo, me percaté que Amelia estaba esperando locomoción para ir a su casa. Manejé hacia donde estaba su cuerpo y me detuve.

–¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –dibujé otra sonrisa en mi rostro, ella asintió y copió mi expresión, mientras subía a mi automóvil. El clima en estos lugares es tan cambiante que no nos sorprendió que comenzara a llover de repente, ella se notaba callada, me miraba de reojo y yo hacía lo mismo, se sentía la tensión en el auto, además de la calefacción que había en él, por lo cual hizo que Amelia se desenfundara de su abrigo rojo que llevaba puesto, para dejar a mi vista apreciarle con una camisa color morada ajustada, que creo, casi pierdo el control del automóvil, ella inconscientemente estaba poniéndose muy sexy pero conservando su timidez, lo cual me gustaba mucho. Decidí seguir con la conversación que estábamos teniendo en mi oficina y le seguí mandando indirectas.

–No creo que sea para tanto que un tipo le de miedo que tu trabajes en un hospital, yo no tendría miedo– la miré y reí para darle confianza, ella me quedó mirando fijamente.

–Entonces us... digo tú, debes ser el único hombre que he conocido realmente, deberían haber más hombres como tú –hubo una pausa incomoda– ¡Ah! tengo mis manos heladísimas –ella estiró sus manos a la calefacción en el momento que yo traté de graduar la calefacción y nuestras manos se tocaron. Claramente sus manos estaban heladísimas, las mías estaban más cálidas, no sé si habrá sido un acto reflejo pero con mi mano tomé las suyas y las traté de temperar. Supongo que no le molestó porque no alegó, solo se quedó mirando las manos y se sonrojó de sobremanera.

Dentro de unos minutos ya estábamos afuera de su casa, la cual era pequeña pero vistosa. Solté sus manos y se colocó su abrigo.

La quedé mirando, ella con cierta torpeza se terminó de vestir con su abrigada prenda, quizás estaba nerviosa, solamente atino a decir:

–Nos vemos mañana en el turno de noche.

Se acercó junto a mí para darme un beso en una de mis mejillas, cuando reaccioné, moví mi cabeza haciendo que ese tierno e inocente beso se transformara en un beso en la comisura de mis labios, ella instintivamente se volvió a sonrojar y salió del auto. Se despidió con su mano y corrió para protegerse de la lluvia. Yo retrocedí y emprendí rumbo a mi casa, siempre tocándome la comisura de mis labios y respirando profundamente el aroma del perfume que había quedado en mi coche.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Será química?


	2. Chapter 2: Supermercado

**Carlisle POV**

Soñé con ella… con Amelia… es raro… pero nunca había soñado con alguien que recién había conocido y menos con mi ex esposa, supongo que algo debe significar esto.

Me levanto casi automáticamente y me dirijo a la ducha, no dejo de pensar en ella, sus ojos cafés grandes, su sonrisa… eso no impide que me pasen cosas, sentir una electricidad que invade mi cuerpo, la ducha tibia no ayuda mucho en mis pensamientos, ¡rayos!

Salgo de la ducha rumbo a mi pieza y me visto con mi ropa de día de civil, no es necesario andar formal por la vida, me pongo unos pantalones de buzo, me arreglo como de costumbre y me dirijo a la cocina, veré que comeré hoy, no hay nada, siempre era ella la que compraba los víveres y los implementos de la casa.

-Creo que tendré que ir al supermercado -me dije a regañadientes, ya que no quería salir ese día de casa y poder concentrarme en cosas necesarias a la vida, como algunas patologías nuevas y pensar que estaría haciendo Amelia en ese momento… ¿estará pensando en mí o habrá soñado conmigo?

Tomé las llaves de mi Mercedes y me dirigí hacia él, encendí su motor y seguía pensando en el sueño, pensar que ella tan inocente que se veía en mi sueño no era más que una mujer incontrolable y me hacia vibrar de la emoción, la música de _Aerosmith_ se escuchaba a lo lejos de mis pensamientos, mientras sin darme cuenta, estaba estacionando el auto en el supermercado.

Tomé un carrito, de esos que siempre tienen las ruedas malas, no le di importancia. Entré como si fuera algo común para mí, pero hacía tiempo que no entraba a un supermercado, había sobrevivido con los víveres que habían quedado en la casa. Me dirigí a la sección de lácteos, mmm todo muy raro para mí, no entendía algunos tipos de leche y todo eso… mal.

-Dios, mejor veré donde están los cereales –consolándome, moví el carrito sin idea dónde encontrar esos benditos cereales, me preguntaba si todo esto era tan difícil, me quedé mirando una promoción para tapas para ruedas de auto mientras aun movía mi carrito, sin darme cuenta choqué a alguien me sentí tan torpe y tan avergonzado-. Disculpe no me fije realmente no quería… -vaya mi sorpresa era Amelia con unos jeans negros ajustadísimos, el día anterior solo me había fijado en sus dotes en la zona frontal, pero debo admitir que se está muy dotada en el área de sus glúteos, además, se veía muy tonificada y una polera roja que se ceñía a su cuerpo, las imágenes de mi sueño volvían a mi mente pero se disiparon cuando ella habló.

-Hola doctor, no se preocupe fue mi culpa también… ¿Cómo esta? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?... o perdón siempre me pongo a hablar mucho cuando me pongo nerviosa… -se agachó y tomó su canasta donde tenía sus cosas, no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía sin su pelo recogido, además de saber que la ponía nerviosa, intenté no preguntar la parte de su nerviosismo, así que atiné a preguntar lo más importante en ese momento… comida.

-Estoy bien muchas gracias, veo que estás bien también Amelia, estoy comprando víveres, hacen falta en mi casa, pero no sé cómo comprar todas esas cosas, me pilló todo esto de comprar y…

-No te preocupes yo te ayudo pero me llevas mi canasto -me lo dijo sonriendo y mostrando su canasto con sus cosas, no dudé y asentí, tomé su canasto y pasé a llevar sus manos. Esta vez estaban tibias, puse su canasto en mi carrito y nos dispusimos a comprar los víveres que me faltaban… dígase todos, la miraba con atención, como me explicaba la diferencia entre un detergente con y sin suavizante, hasta qué leche era mejor, toda esa información que alguna gente puede considerarla basura, para mí eran palabras que un ángel me decía.

Al final mi carro llevaba muchas cosas más el canasto de ella, llegamos a la caja ella tomó su canasto, le di mi puesto y ella paso sonriéndome.

-No puedo parar de agradecerte por ayudarme hoy Amelia, de verdad, permíteme llevarte a tu casa como compensación de tu tiempo perdido, insisto -la tomé del brazo y pude sentir que se ponía rígida.

-Bueno, como insistes tendré que acceder, no quiero que me metan al auto a la fuerza y rompan los huevos que acabo de comprar –bromeó y comenzó a reír, nunca pensé que pasaría pero comencé a reír con ella, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, al parecer, los músculos de mi cara no están acostumbrados, me dolieron.

Luego de pagar y tomar las bolsas nos dirigimos al auto, puse sus bolsas en la parte trasera del auto y las mías en el maletero para que no surgieran confusiones.

-Y así tus huevos estarán a salvo -le dije mientras cerraba la cajuela y le sonreía.

-Mientras los tuyos estén bien no hay problema -respondió en un tono doble sentido, mientras se subía en el auto, realmente me hubiese sonrojado si hubiese podido, eso fue una invitación quizás, lo averiguaré ahora.

Me subí y encendí el automóvil pero no se comenzó a mover, me quedé mirándola un buen rato, ella me observó extrañada.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó asustada-, ¿dije algo que te incomodó? -vi su cara de susto, le tomé la mano.

-¿Realmente te preocupa la seguridad de mis huevos? -los dos nos comenzamos a reír, nunca había sido tan bromista como en ese momento, no sé qué pasé pero me acerqué a ella a tratar de llegar a sus labios pequeños y carnosos, pero sonó su celular y rompió toda ese ambiente que teníamos, en mis adentros me sentí que había perdido una gran oportunidad. Mientras manejaba la miraba como conversaba por celular, pude darme cuenta que era su mamá ya que le daba indicaciones y todo lo que una madre le pediría a su hija, de repente cortó, me quedó mirando y llegamos a un semáforo que se puso en rojo.

-En qué habíamos quedado -me dice con una voz seria, atiné a acercarme a ella, poner mi mano en su pierna y mi mano libre tomó su cabeza y la acerqué a la mía. Nuestros labios y lenguas se movían como si se hubiesen conocido de hace tiempo, me sorprendí la armonía que habíamos creado, estaba en otro mundo, la imagen de mi sueño volvía a ponerse en mi retina y nuestras lenguas que habían danzado de una forma lenta y romántica comenzaron a moverse de manera rápida pero manteniendo la avenencia, volvía a sentir la electricidad en mi cuerpo y mi corazón que pensaba que no estaba ahí comenzó a latir rápidamente, sentí palpitaciones en lugares que no había sentido hacía tiempo. Los bocinazos de los autos que estaban atrás de mi auto rompieron la atmósfera perfecta, me alejé de sus labios no antes de volver a darle un beso fugaz nuevamente, ella me quedó mirando y se sentó de lado.

- Ok… por ese beso puedo decir que te gusto –se atrevió a decirme, con sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí.

-Y por la manera que me hablaste y me correspondiste el beso puedo pensar que piensas lo mismo -continúe manejando y mirándola de reojo.

-Touché, eso es cierto –decía, mientras ponía su cabeza en el asiento del auto.

Así llegamos a su casa, me bajé para ayudarle con las bolsas del supermercado, las dejé todas apiladas en la puerta de su casa y le propiné otro beso sin que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Este fue corto y preciso, me alejé hacia mi auto y ella moviendo su mano se despedía de mí, le respondí con el mismo gesto dentro del auto, y comencé a manejar hacia casa, haciéndome juicios de valores, esto no es correcto y todo eso que me cuestiono siempre, cuando sentí que mi estomago rugía, lo había olvidado, mi desayuno…


End file.
